1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing device for printing a sheet and controlling printing according to a result of reading the filled out sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a multifunction peripheral (hereinafter referred to as MFP) having both a reading unit configured to read a document and a printing unit configured to perform printing has been widely used, and various techniques utilizing the two functions are discussed. One of these techniques is a technique for printing a mark sheet (a mark-sensing sheet) which is filled out with a pencil or a pen by a user, reading the filled-out mark sheet, analyzing an image acquired by reading the mark-sensing sheet, and controlling printing based on a result of analysis (hereinafter referred to as a “sheet scanning system”).
As for an example of the sheet scanning system, Japanese Patent No. 3,343,280 discusses a function for printing the image according to a result of reading the mark-sensing sheet when a user designates a desired image and number of print copies using the mark-sensing sheet. Further, Japanese Patent No. 3,343,280 discusses a technique in which a user can use a plurality of types of mark-sensing sheets in the sheet scanning system. The sheet scanning system determines a type of the mark-sensing sheet when the system reads the mark-sensing sheet and controls printing according to the type of the mark-sensing sheet determined.
Japanese Patent No. 2,818,044 discusses a sheet scanning system by which a user can perform settings of an MFP or select a method of printing an image.
Thus, even when an MFP does not include a user interface such as a display device or a key device, notification of information to a user and input of an instruction from a user can be performed by using the sheet scanning system.
When printing is controlled using a mark-sensing sheet, a sheet to be printed includes various kinds of guidance for a user such as a content of the sheet, a method for filling out the sheet, and an operation procedure of the sheet scanning system. Although the guidance needs to be described with a proper language for a user, a native language of the user cannot be limited to one language. Therefore, the MFP using the sheet scanning system needs to support a plurality of languages and allows a user to select a language to be used.
However, when a device does not include proper user interfaces such as a display device and a key device, the aforementioned selecting of the language may be difficult. Therefore, the device needs a sheet for setting a language used for printing on a mark-sensing sheet in addition to a sheet for executing intended processing. Thus, it becomes difficult for a user to understand an entire operation procedure.